Noticing
by elephantsneverforget
Summary: Hermione Granger walked into the barrier of Platform 9  feeling a little bit nervous. She was coming back from the holidays with a very minor change in her - but to her it was rather a big deal.


**If Harry Potter were mine, I would be J.K. Rowling. But I'm not.**

Hermione Granger walked into the barrier of Platform 9¾ feeling a little bit nervous. She was coming back from the holidays with a very minor change in her. Of course, to the whole world it would be rather minor but to her, it was a big thing, quite a big thing. And that was because she was Hermione Granger and she never really cared about things like this.

You see, over the holidays were her parents' 20th wedding anniversary. They had a huge party and invited all their relatives and friends to celebrate with them. Her mother, after several exchanges of arguments that involved shouting, was finally able to convince her to get herself made up for the party. So, the day of the party came and her mother's hair dresser decided to tame the bird's nest on top of her head. Her hair had never looked so tamed before. She was surprised at how much could be done if only she exerted some effort to make herself look better. Needless to say, for once in her life, she felt beautiful and decided to keep a bit of that look when she went back to school.

Her hair was definitely not done up nicely with rings of curls framing her face. She would definitely vomit if she went to Hogwarts looking that way. There were also no other hair products on her hair except for the shampoo and conditioner she used this morning. The only difference was that it was slightly tamer – some curls instead of a giant bush and very subtle highlights of hazel on her chocolate hair. It was all a very subtle change but she felt like a completely different person.

And so she walked into the barrier, eager to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and her other friends. She was excited to hear what they were to say about her hair. She was even more excited to see the expression on Ron's face when he sees her. She felt prettier now and hoped that at least Ronald would look past her bookworm, nerdy image and finally realize that she was a girl, a lady, even.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, as soon as he spotted her.

"Harry!" She ran up to him and hugged him while another pair of arms encircled them both as Ron joined in for a hug.

"How were your holidays, 'Mione?" Ron asked, chewing on some jelly beans.

She smiled, "They were rather interesting, actually, quite some changes." She hinted.

Ron only beamed at her.

_There it is! He finally noticed!_

"Bless Bertie's soul, these new flavor of jelly beans are delicious!" Ron continued popping beans into his mouth.

Hermione's face fell slightly. _Maybe he'll notice it later._

"So Hermione, what's new with you? I know it has only been around two weeks but you barely wrote back to all the owls we sent!" Harry said as they piled into an empty compartment.

"I'm sorry, Harry. With Christmas, New Year and my parents' wedding anniversary, it was quite difficult to have a spare moment to write. But I did keep all your notes and kept thinking of you lot." She smiled again.

Harry looked at her for a while. "Huh… There's something different about you."

_Yay! Someone's noticed at least!_ "Really? What?"

"You're smiling a lot." Harry paused and looked at her again, "I bet you finally got the latest edition of Hogwarts a History! Yeah, that's it!"

Hermione's face fell a second time but then forced a smile, "Yes, I did. Thank you, Harry for you gift. I loved it."

Harry winked, "I knew you would! I knew you would be all smiles when you opened it. Heck, you would be nothing short of thrilled as long as someone hands you a book!"

Hermione sighed. _I guess I'm still the bookworm to him._ Right then, Ginny walked into the compartment with Luna. _Well, if the boys don't notice, I'm sure these two girls will!_

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed and hugged her. "I've missed you! Being with these two boys was sort of a pain. They drove me mad! I had to endure their mindless conversations about the most senseless things! I swear, if only Ron weren't my brother and I weren't madly in love with Harry here, I would have hexed them to next year!"

Then, as fast as she said all of those, Ginny turned around and launched herself into Harry's waiting arms and the two proceeded to act as if they were the only ones in the compartment. Ron scowled and faked puking sounds but was only silenced by Ginny kicking him. Hermione laughed then turned to Luna.

"Hi Hermione," Luna greeted her dreamily. "Beautiful snowy day, isn't it?" She batted her eyelashes and looked out the window. She then proceeded to tell her about a creature who only comes out when it's snowing called a Wardylock or something. She wasn't really listening anymore.

Hermione continued to feign interest as Luna read to her from the Quibbler. She loved Luna very much but sometimes she just really talked so much about things Hermione never understood or appreciated. She looked to Ron for a hope of a more civil conversation but found that he was snoring like a decongested man, cuddled up to his cloak. Meanwhile, the happy couple was too busy giggling and kissing in the corner. She rolled her eyes. _So much for being seen better…_

It went on like this until they reached Hogwarts and settled into their dorms. Nobody seemed to notice any changes in Hermione. She was rather irked about this but even more irked at the fact that she cared so much what other people think. This was DEFINITELY not like her.

By dinnertime, she was in a rather foul mood. She was playing with her mashed potatoes and dicing her carrots into mush. She was grumpy. Apparently, the entire Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will forever only see her as the girl attached to a book. _Oh well, _she sighed, _so much for maybe finding someone to at least see me as someone else._ She turned in early, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

The next morning, Hermione was in an even fouler mood. She woke up late, almost missing breakfast. She noticed that she misplaced her favorite quill and was very much irritable at the thought of having to use another one to write her Charms essay. She didn't even bother to make herself look nice today. She barely brushed her hair – the hair that she thought was quite pretty yesterday and just let it be.

She was rushing to the library after her last class. She wanted very much to be in the presence of books. She needed to breathe and let off some steam. Besides, she had finally figured out which book it was that contained the resources she needed for her Defense Against the Dark Arts report and was excited to read it. She was in such a hurry that when she turned a corner, she slammed right into someone.

"Damn it!" a voice cursed.

Still flat on the floor, Hermione took no notice yet of who she bumped into.

"Bloody hell, Granger," Of course, it HAD to be him. "For a know-it-all, you certainly don't know how to walk properly."

She sighed and collected her now scattered things. "Sod of, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to argue today."

He already managed to stand up and only watched as she gathered her parchments and books.

She sighed even more, "If you're not going to be of any help, just go away now."

But he was still looking at her more intently now. "Huh." He huffed, "Interesting."

She now stood up, looked at him and asked, "What is?"

"Your hair, it's… different." He said matter-of-factly.

Hermione was shocked. _Of all people in Hogwarts, it was him, Draco Malfoy, Draco sodding, bloody Malfoy, who noticed the very minor difference in me!_

"Granger?" He waved a hand in front of her face, "Are you still there?"

She shook her head, "You… you noticed?" She stared at him, incredulous.

"Uh, yes," he said, rather bored. "I noticed it yesterday when I saw you and your lot get off the train. I thought it was just some weird light from the lamps or something but now I noticed you did change it."

"How… how is it different to you?" _Well, that was a stupid question_.

He laughed at her stupid question. "Well Granger, it's definitely not a bush anymore. I mean, I won't have to look for my missing things in it anymore, that's for sure. And you got some highlights on it. It's not a dull brown anymore."

She was still in shock. "I… I can't believe YOU noticed. I… I mean, none of my friends did."

He rolled his eyes, "Please Granger, your friends are blubbering idiots."

"It's just that, Harry and Ron would never have seen any change." She was still mumbling, not really hearing what he was saying. She was just speaking her mind out loud.

He scoffed, "Potter is too full of himself to notice others. Weaslette will be too busy snogging the hero of the world. Lovegood is too loony to see reality. And Weasley, well, that rodent wouldn't even notice a whole pack of Death Eaters in front of him even if they were doing the Can-can!"

"I can't believe you noticed," still just speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Ah!" He said, as he sort of had his very own moment of epiphany.

That brought her back from her own thoughts, "What?"

"That's why you were upset during dinner last night." He simply stated. "None of your friends noticed the change, especially Weasel who you would like to notice you differently."

She was shocked again. "You… you noticed that too?"

"You were playing with your food, Granger. I highly doubted you would deliberately upset the House Elves you love so dearly by not appreciating their work." He rolled his eyes. "I therefore deduced that you were rather grumpy and seeing as your friends are idiots, I deduced that once again, it was somehow their doing."

She was silent now, dumbfounded.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, watch as the great Draco Malfoy attempts to bring Hermione Granger back from her own little world!" He sarcastically exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

She did not rouse from her musings.

He rolled his eyes. "You need to go to Mungo's." And he turned to walk away from the gaping Hermione.

"W-why?"

Draco stopped and turned back around. "Why what?"

"Why did you notice all of these things?"

He shrugged, "no reason, really. I take pride on being observant especially when something catches my attention."

"I catch your attention?" she asked slowly, emphasizing each word.

He shrugged again, "sometimes. You're rather interesting to watch, Granger. You're unpredictable and well, I'm sick of watching other girls in school. After I snog them senseless, they beg for commitment. It's sick. So I dunno, I just thought of watching the one person who won't pathetically beg me to marry her if she caught me looking at her – you."

"That's… really weird, Malfoy."

He shrugged for the third time, "I know. But it's better than staring at men, or professors, or Parkinson." He shuddered.

She was silent yet again. She seemed to have forgotten being in a foul mood. She even forgot about the book she wanted so badly. Every inch of her was focused on this rather confusing and interesting blonde haired spoiled brat in front of her.

"Well, Granger, let's not let your head grow large. Just because I watch you does not mean I'll be begging for your hand in marriage. My, what a ghastly thought that must be!" He shuddered again.

She laughed now, "Please Malfoy, that's the most ridiculous thought that ever crossed your mind."

They both forced a laugh until an awkward and very pregnant pause lingered between them.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward and… strange." Hermione broke the silence, getting ready to leave.

He nodded, "Indeed."

"Well, see you around, Malfoy. And… and thanks." She blushed deeply. "Thanks for noticing the change in me. I mean, I really still am surprised that it was you of all people but still, thanks. It's nice to know that at least one person in Hogwarts notices that I don't always have my head stuck in a book."

"Sure." He said, shrugging slightly.

When she realized that that was him saying 'goodbye', Hermione walked past him and headed to the library. She was almost out of earshot when he called her.

"Hey Granger!"

She turned, "yeah?"

"It's really rather pretty." He said.

Her eyebrows met. "What is?"

"Your hair."

She turned scarlet, "Oh, thank you." And he turned around and walked away.

That night, during dinner, Hermione was in a better mood. She actually ate her food and exchanged rather pleasant conversations with her friends. It was when she was digging into her piece of apple crumble that she felt herself being watched. Daring to look at the Slytherin table, she saw a pair of grey eyes looking at her. She smiled and waved a little while her friends weren't looking. Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy smiled and winked back.


End file.
